The Love of a Wicked Queen
by LadyTuku
Summary: Beryl longed for Princess Serenity. She will begin her search for her lost moon princess while under the guise of Belry; a high school girl who feels enraptured by Serena Tsuknio. As Belry begins to fall harder for Serena, her wicked heart will stop at nothing to reclaim her Moon Princess.
1. A Bruising Encounter

Prologue

Bruising Encounter

Beryl caressed her cheek, which brightened with a palm mark. She stared at one of the lecherous earth palace guards. She looked around for a weapon. Arming herself with a thick, menacing butcher knife; she awaited further assault. The overgrown brute raised his thick, meaty arm. A flash of light forced the man to his knees in penance. Beryl turned to witness Princess Serenity staring down the man. Beryl remembered that the Crown Princess to the Moon Kingdom was attending the peace accords with her royal court. Beryl curtsied, her eyes lingering upon the absolute goodness in front of her face. Serenity turned and walked from the kitchen. But that simple encounter would change Beryl forever. The next time she saw her was four weeks later. She had escaped to The Silver Millennium with a slew of party organizers. Beryl had snuck away; stealing to the private bed chambers of Princess Serenity. She heard a splash of water. The imagined naked form of the object of her yearning forced Beryl's cheeks to darken with a rosy blush.

Beryl peered through a flowing, mesh rose-pink curtain and eyed the blossoming figure of an ethereal beauty. She stood beneath a plunging waterfall of a shower; the scent of Earth oils and intoxicating moon soaps drew Beryl to Serenity like a siren's call. Reaching to cup a raised mound of flesh from the Princess's stunningly firm buttocks; Beryl undid her dress in one fell swoop; stepping out of it and holding her beloved against her naked form. Serenity's body struggled against hers; turning Beryl on like never before.

Dipping a hand beneath the folds of her Princess's naturally hairless vagina, Beryl was rewarded with a frightened whimper from her beloved's pale, cherry-blossom pink, glossed lips. Beryl sucked upon the Princess's neck, licking it enticingly. She heard the whimper once again which spurred her to go further, lifting her own dress up to rub her fiery red bush against Princess Serenity's buttocks. A flash of silver light illuminated Serenity's body forcing Beryl off with a blast that made Beryl to hit a wall with a bone-crunching thump. Princess Serenity let out a sobbing wail.

Before Beryl could right herself or think of escape a white piece of parchment held her still. Beryl looked up, eyeing the infuriated Sailor Soldiers tasked with protecting Princess Serenity, she gulped. Sailor Jupiter landed a kick that sent Beryl into unconsciousness.

Awakening, Beryl realized her body felt chilled to the touch. Ice enveloped her naked figure. Peering through her ice incasing; she eyed the Shinnetou; Prince Endymion's loyal bodyguards and closest friends. She heard their laughter, resented their carefree personalities. Their words reached Beryl's ears and her heart iced over with her body. Her Serenity was to be engaged to Endymion, the sole prince of Earth. Rage sizzled through her.

How dare that self-serving Prince try and take Princess Serenity from her! Beryl could still feel her beloved's warmth, her scent forever ingrained within her mind. She would bed Serenity, as soon as she escaped from this ice prison. Her head began to throbbing as laughter filled her mind. A burst of smoky black energy flooded around the Shinnetou; making them drop like flies. The smoke slithered around the ice; crushing it apart and freeing Beryl. Taking up a dropped sword Beryl headed back to her sweet love's embrace.

I'm on my way, My Serenity! I make you mine, tonight. Beryl vowed as she thoughtlessly killed a noble woman, relieving her of her mint-green dress with a plunging neckline. Stepping into the gown; Beryl felt her magic cinch the dress and boost her large breasts so that her cleavage was ample. Her long red hair twisted into braids, rolling into side buns that were threaded so that they were tight against her scalp. Beryl caught the woman's mask before it dropped to the ground. Following a crowd into the ballroom of the Prince's palace; she beelined for Princess Serenity snatching up her chin; so that she was forced to look her in the eyes.

"Come along, my pet." Beryl ordered, lacing her fingers with the Princess's flawless fingers. The pair strolled toward a veranda, Beryl embraced the bespelled girl; gazing into Serenity's sky-blue eyes. As she dipped the object of her affection; she went to close the gaps between their mouths.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Cried out one of Princess Serenity's bodyguards, Sailor Jupiter.

Beryl stepped away from Serenity; momentarily just as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars swooped in and took her away.

"Give her…back!" Beryl cried out only to be blocked by two other Sailor Soldiers. She reached desperately for Princess Serenity. "Prin-cess!" Undaunted, Beryl filled the once peaceful sky with negative energy. It zigzagged through the Moon Kingdom; killing everyone it passes.

"Moon…Healing…. ESCALATION!" Queen Serenity shouted moments before the energy could get to her child. Princess Serenity ran to her mother's side.

"Mother!" Princess Serenity sobbed. "No!" The young princess ran after her mother as everyone began floating unwillingly.

Queen Beryl latched onto Serenity; clutching her blonde hair.

"At long last, you are mine!" Queen Beryl stole Serenity's first kiss who gave her a horrified look; moments before they were both consumed by the Imperium Silver Crystal; each cast into a new bright future of their making.

Reviews are wanted. Thank you.


	2. Sweet Encounters

Chapter One

Sweet Encounters

Belry Quinly felt her heart thudding rapidly in her chest. Sitting up in her king-size bed; she tugged her black silk comforter up to her chin, balling the edges of her blanket against her flawless milky white collarbone. She turned her sharp, red eyes towards her school uniform which hung on a hanger on her open closet door. The black skirt and sailor shirt had made her feel annoyed. She and her parents had just moved from Alaska to Jubann, Tokyo, Japan that very spring. She would be the new girl at Jubann Municipal High School. The very thought depressed her. She had never been very popular; despite her plump chest she had never had much use for boys. Belry glossed her lips in a pale, pink lip balm. Her dull-orange eyes were hopeful for her upcoming experiences at her new high school. Maybe she'd run for president, or start a fairy tail manga club. Because of her nightly reoccurring dreams about Princess Serenity; Belry was absolutely obsessed with princesses and was nearly a expert on crystals. She wondered if the school had a gem cub.

Heading out the door; Belry strolled past the local gaming center and a supposedly good café. She stopped to tie her shoe when some scatterbrained, klutz rammed into her from the side knocking them both to the ground.

"Ouch!" Belry yelped clutching her side.

"Ohmigosh! I am soooo sorry." Came the frantic apologies of a blonde-haired young girl wearing the uniform for her school's lower form.

Belry looked up; startled. The blonde looked like a much younger; yet exceptionally exquisite version of Princess Serenity only less endowed and less poised. She could still feel the kiss from her dream. It made her cheeks warm. Shaking her head from the thoughts; Belry leaned over the pigtailed girl, peering into her eyes.

"Um I gotta go, see you!" The blonde yelled as she sped to school.

Belry stared after the young girl, her cheeks holding a stunned blush and her heart ricocheting off her rib cage; frantically. She was unable to concentrate and was constantly being scolded by her teachers for the rest of the day. Her mind remained with the little pigtailed girl from earlier. Instead of trying to make friends; Belry instead spent her free times in the bathroom pleasuring her body with thoughts of the girl, rolling through her head. She walked into her humanities class and heard groans of annoyance as the teacher talked about assigning them little brothers and little sisters through the junior high and grade school affiliated with their school. Belry left school; alone as usual.

"Beryl…..Ber-yl….." Hissed a disembodied voice within her mind. Belry wrinkled her nose in distaste upon hearing the voice. She had been hearing it at odd times throughout the past year. When she had won a science fair, the voice had congratulated her on a job well done. When a young boy had gone missing in the wilderness; the voice had led her right to the chilled child. Moments before her parents had told her about their upcoming move to Japan; the voice had whispered confidently that she would be reunited with Serenity. The very thought made her knees weak and her palms glisten with sweat. Her only love, her true love. Her Serenity.

Belry knew that her dreams were most likely just dreams and her chances of running into her beloved moon princess were slim; but she held out undeniable hope that the two would be reunited once again. Belry headed to The Fruits Parlor Crown to get a quick sweet pick-me-up to rinse the sluggish day from her subconscious. Sitting at a table near the window; she told the cute girl working to bring her a vanilla and strawberry swirled milkshake. As she tucked into her tasty treat; Belry cast a quick glance around. Was her princess reborn like she had been or were her dreams simply her desire to taste a once in a lifetime romance? Belry sighed with longing.

She noticed a young girl jumping around on a dance-dance revolution game set up in the corner of the establishment; her arms and legs swinging and kicking, her body moving to and fro. The side-bun hairstyle was what made Belry aware that it was the cute girl from earlier. She smiled; transfixed by the girl. Belry wondered if it would be sapient to hit on the young girl. She looked like a thirteen-year-old, and with Belry being seventeen it would be a risk for the both of them. Amused, teasing laughter floated from the crane game. Belry spied a jerkish-looking pretty boy reaching into the prize slot of the crane game and retrieving a plush miniature tuxedo mask doll in his hand. The boy was watching the girl that Belry had been watching. It made her sneer in annoyance at the boy. Not that the boy paid her any mind whatsoever. But Belry noticed that it broke the girl's concentration and made her upset.

Without a second thought Belry had the waitress bring the pigtailed cutie a green soda in a tall glass. The girl's eyes met Belry's and she waved enthusiastically. Belry beckoned to her and was pleased when the girl left the unappealing jerk to join her.

"Thank you for the soda." The girl bowed her head in thanks.

"It was my pleasure. You go to Jubann Junior High, right?" Belry smiled, her tone inquisitive. "I'm Quinly, Belry first year at Jubann Municipal High School."

"Tuskino, Serena, second year at Jubann Junior High. Nice to meet you." The girl, Serena, bowed her head, respectfully.

Belry reached and lifted the girls' head up so that they were looking each other in the eye. She felt her lips moving closer to the young girl; as if they had a mind of their own. Before she could capture the lips of the innocent wretch, a black clawed paw sliced across her beautiful, flawless cheek. Belry caught her cheek and glowered at the stupid animal. It was a black feline with a yellow crescent moon upon it's forehead. Like my beloved Serenity. Belry thought, unwillingly. She didn't want any mangy furball to have anything to do with her memories of Serenity. The cat hissed at Belry. Belry ignored the cat and retrained her eyes upon Serena, who was backing away from her grasp.

"D-Don't go!" Belry said reaching for Serena's wrist.

"Your cheek." Serena took a band-aid from the pocket of her skirt and pressed it to Belry's cheek; gently.

Belry caught Serena's hand, holding it with the utmost gentleness. Belry felt the other aura within her chuckle darkly. She clasped Serena's jaw. Bending to kiss those beguiling lips; Belry pulled her by the waist so that Serena was pressed against her; moving to take her mouth against her own, someone bumping them caused the girls to fall; Belry ended up biting down on Serena's lip, her painful yelp caused people to look upon them.

"Meatball Head? You okay? Here, I'll get you some ice." The pretty boy offered; coming back with a cup of ice and pressing it to Serena's lip. It stopped bleeding. Belry could feel her anger bubbling within her.

That boy is your competition, Beryl. Stake a claim! The voice within Belry hissed at her. Belry stared with hate-laced eyes at the pretty boy who was helping Serena to stand. Belry hip-checked the boy out of the way; taking Serena's hand in hers. The jolt of infatuation that Belry got from simply holding Serena by the hand, made her body flush with arousal.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home. Don't want your family to worry." Belry stated, pulling Serena from the arcade and away from others. As they got half way down the street, Belry felt Serena stiffen. Peering at her crush, she noticed a worried look glazing over Serena's face. Belry looked around and cursed herself immediately. They had wandered into the hotel district! Belry turned back around and the two began to head back out to the normal part of town.

"H-heloo little lady, you seem mighty fine." An old man leered at Serena. Belry punched the man, lifted Serena onto her back and sprinted quicker from the awful, lewd place. Setting her down; Belry realized that they were in a park. The scent of flowers filled her nostrils.

"It's pretty here." Serena commented; bending to take a whiff of a blooming white rose.

"You, m'lady trump the beauty of any rose by leaps and bounds." Belry stated; firmly.

Serena released Belry's hand; stepping back slightly.

"Sorry, I just realized that I was still clinging onto you like a child." Serena bowed in apology.

Belry lifted Serena's face up; annoyed.

"Never apologize for holding on to me, my sweet." Belry commanded; her tone sultry as she touched Serena's face, softly with her palm. "Let's go do homework, I can help you study at my place." Belry offered.

"I'd like that." Serena replied.

Neither one saw the cat or the pretty jerk watching their every movement. Both looking at the blonde with suspicion.

Belry had changed from her unflattering school uniform into a pair of red jeans and a black T-shirt with mesh sleeves. She had offered Serena an outfit as well; but she had been declined. As the two bent over their books and went through 20 math problems together, each making sure the other was right. Belry had a hard time concentrating on boring math when there was a radiant innocent lying beside her. After an hour Belry got up and fixed some oolong tea and some scones for the two of them to munch on together.

"Mmmm, so tasty!" Serena wolfed down four scones making Belry laugh; heartily.

"Oh, that was piggish of me, I apologize." Serena stated.

"I like a girl with a healthy appetite. Say, tomorrow night is the first showing of The Ringu, at Jubann Cinema, my parents gave me two tickets, wanna go with me?" Belry asked.

"Isn't that movie suppose to be really scary?" Serena inquired, fidgeting from side to side.

"Not with me there to protect you," Belry informed her.

"Okay, would you like to meet at Shibuya at Hachiko Statue?" Serena suggested, lacing her hands over her knee. "At four o'clock?"

"Perfect," Belry agreed.

Review please.


End file.
